wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka/XVI
- A czy odważyłby się który z was pójść w nocy na cmentarz?... Chłopcy, srodze zmęczeni "palantem" i "ekstrametą", obsiedli kloce, leżące nad rzeką, oddając się z rozkoszą zasłużonemu wypoczynkowi oraz rozwiązywaniu najzawilszych zagadek filozoficznych i życiowych. Czapki na tył głowy zesunęli, mundurki porozpinali - co sprzeciwia się wprawdzie przepisom szkolnym, ale jest niezrównanie pomocne na upał i znużenie. W odpoczywającej i filozofującej gromadce rej wodzą: Kozłowski, Sitkiewicz, Dembowski - oni też głównie podtrzymują zapał dysputy, dostarczając coraz nowego do niej przedmiotu. Rzucone w ten ul brzęczący zapytanie wywołało ten skutek bezpośredni, że wszyscy naraz zamilkli. - Na cmentarz?... - odzywa się wreszcie, przeciągając wyrazy, Sitkiewicz. - Żeby mi jeszcze jaki "umarlak" głowę ukręcił? Nie głupim! - Jest na to sposób... - zauważa nieśmiało Petrykowski, potulny chłopczyna, zdradzający zawsze pociąg do spraw kościelnych i teologicznych. - Trzeba tylko przy wejściu powtórzyć trzykrotnie, raz po raz, jednym tchem i bez najmniejszej omyłki: "A dusze wiernych zmarłych niech odpoczywają w pokoju wiecznym - Amen!..." - Jednym tchem i bez omyłki? - podrwiwa znów Sitkiewicz. - To tak będzie jak z nieboszczykiem Lutrem, któremu nasi księża kazali odmawiać prędko: "Od powietrza, głodu, ognia i wojny"... - I cóż Luter? - dopytują ciekawie chłopcy. - Język mu skręciło i powiedział: "Od pół fieprza, glowa, ogon i nogi..." Chwila hałaśliwej wesołości, którą przerywa ktoś uwagą: - Ja słyszałem, że modlitwa pomaga tylko przed północą. Punkt o samej dwunastej "dusze" wychodzą z grobów i zaczynają spacerować po cmentarzu. Wówczas nie darują nikomu, kto im w drogę wejdzie. - I któż to widział? - zauważa sceptycznie Dembowski. - Byli tacy... Petrykowski wyrywa się z niespodzianym wyznaniem: - Raz na wsi, wieczorem, "dusza" przeleciała obok mnie tak blisko, jak stąd do tego kloca... Wyznanie silnie oddziaływa na słuchaczów. - Zląkłeś się? - bada jeden. - Jeszcze jak! Alem zaraz odmówił: "A dusze wiernych zmarłych"... - i natychmiast zniknęła. - Jakaż była? - dopytuje drugi. - Bielusieńka. Trzeci jest ciekawy szczegółów. - W ziemię się zapadła czy też do góry pofrunęła? - Nie wiem. Zniknęła i tyle. Jakby ją kto zdmuchnął. - Nie pływaj po piasku! - śmieje się ironicznie Sprężycki. - Duszy widzieć nie można. - Dlaczego? - Bo dusza nie ma ciała. Rozsądniejsi przytakują. Ma rację. Prawda. Petrykosio puścił finfę. Zbajał się! Ale występuje i opozycja. - Ciało ciału nierówne. Dusza nie ma ciała takiego, jak my, ale może mieć inne... - Nie ma i nie może mieć żadnego! - Tamta dusza - objaśnia ośmielony Petrykowski - nie miała wcale ciała. Była przeźroczysta jak z mgły. - A czyż mgła to nie ciało? Stronnicy Petrykowskiego śmieją się. - Mgła jest ciałem! Ha, ha, ha!... To pewnie człowiek składa się z mgły i duszy?... Ha, ha, ha! - A po śmierci mgła w proch się rozsypuje... Ha, ha, ha! - Zbajał się Sprężycki, zbajał! - decyduje Sitkiewicz głosem nie dopuszczającym zaprzeczenia. Ale Sprężycki lekceważy sobie tę stanowczość. - Wcale się nie zbajałem - mówi spokojnie. - Zbajali się ci, dla których ciałem jest to tylko, co ich boli, gdy dostaną bicie, i którzy nie wiedzą, co jest "ciało fizyczne". - Mgła nie jest ciałem fizycznym - oświadcza Sitkiewicz tym samym co wpierw tonem. - A woda?... Przypomnij sobie, co nam mówił profesor Wiśniewski... - Woda co innego, a mgła co innego... - Tak?... A z czegóż powstaje mgła? Teraz zrozumieli już rzecz nawet najmniej pojętni. Wszystkie głosy zwracają się przeciw tamtemu. - Zbajał się Sitko? Zbajał!... Gdy wrzawa uciszyła się, zabiera znów głos Kuszkowski, ten, co wystąpił z zasadniczym pytaniem, dotyczącym pójścia nocą na cmentarz. Kuszkowski jest z wyższej klasy, co mu daje niezmierną przewagę nad młodszymi i otacza jego kędzierzawą głowę jakby aureolą. - Tchórze! baby! - woła z pogardliwym lekceważeniem. - Nie ma między wami ani jednego, co by zdobył się na czyn bohaterski. Znam was! Wyście zuchy: z Żydziakami wojować i do ogrodu zamkowego skradać się po niedojrzałe owoce! Tu zabrał głos Kozłowski, dotąd milczący: - Najpierw - mówi spokojnie i z wielką powagą - to nie może odnosić się do mnie, bo choć byłem z Bałandowiczem "na gruszkach", ogrodnik Pawlicki nie mnie złapał, lecz Bałandowicza, i czapkę nie mnie zerwał, lecz Bałandowiczowi. Najlepszy dowód, że do moich ciotek na skargę nie przychodził, a do ojca Bałandowicza poszedł i dostał "złoty, groszy sześć" za zerwany owoc. I wszystko jest już w porządku i nie ma o czym mówić. - Po wtóre?... - dopytuje z surową wyniosłością Kuszkowski. - Po wtóre: Kozłowski nie jest tchórzem ani babą. "Umarlaków" ani "dusz" wcale się nie boi i na cmentarz pójdzie o samej północy. - Słowo? - Słowo. Któryś z młodszych śmieszków wyrywa się: - A jakie słowo? Czynne, bierne, posiłkowe? - Słowo Kozłowskiego! Wszyscy wiedzą, że to rękojmia wystarczająca. Nie było jeszcze zdarzenia, żeby Kozłowski swego słowa nie dotrzymał. Pomiędzy młodymi chłopcami i dobre, i złe udziela się zaraźliwie. Bohaterstwo Kozła zbudziło u pozostałych popędy współzawodnicze. I ten, i ów zamyśla się - coś kombinuje, postanawia... Radzicki, niski, krępy brunet, żywo poruszający się, z miną śmiałą, pewną siebie, odzywa się nieco ironicznie: - A czy to pan Kuszkowski myśli, że pójść na cmentarz w nocy to już największa sztuka?... - Wymyśl większą, kiedyś taki zuch! - A jak też na przykład zdaje się panu Kuszkowskiemu: czy przepłynąć wpław Narew, naprzeciw Murowanki, trzymając na głowie ubranie i nie zamoczywszy go, lada kiep potrafi? - Potrafiłby Kucharzewski - ale chory. - No, to ja pana Kuszkowskiego przekonam, że tu Kucharzewski niepotrzebny, bo to zrobi Radzicki - a zrobi nawet więcej, bo przepłynie rzekę w najszerszym miejscu nie raz, lecz dwa razy: tam i z powrotem. Szmer podziwu ozwał się wśród gromadki. Któryś ze sceptyków, nieuniknionych w każdej liczniejszej drużynie, półgłosem mruczy: - Bajki! Zapalczywy chłopiec przyskakuje do niego: - Będziesz miał prawo szydzić, jeśli słowa nie dotrzymam. Tymczasem - trzymaj język za zębami! - Więc słowo? - Jakem Radzicki! Koledzy otaczają zucha numer drugi. Jeden wyraża uznanie, drugi ostrzega przed niebezpieczeństwem, trzeci rad by poznać tajemnicę tak nadzwyczajnego pływackiego "majstersztyku"... W tejże chwili wskakuje na wierzch kloca mały Bellon, zwany "Balonikiem", i cienkim głosem krzyczy: - Poczekajcie! - Czego ten znów chce?- odzywa się kilku starszych lekceważąco. - Czy wy wiecie, jak ja umiem skakać? - Jak pchła! - śmieje się któryś. - Aha! właśnie... Przyjdźcie do mnie jutro na podwórze, to pokażę wam skok, jakiegoście nawet w cyrku nie widzieli! - Nie chwal no się tak, malcze!... - Nie nadymaj się, Baloniku, bo pękniesz! - Ostrożnie, pchełko, żeby cię proszkiem nie posypali! Chłopcy śmieją się, są jednak naprawdę zaciekawieni. Bellon słynie w całej szkole z mistrzowskich kozłów. Udając, że ich to mało obchodzi, pytają: - Jakiż to będzie skok? - Z huśtawki. - Piiii... wielkie rzeczy! - Ale wy znacie przecież naszą huśtawkę. - Wyższa od gołębnika. - Więc cóż? - Więc ja rozhuśtam się najwyżej, jak tylko można, aż tam, het, pod same chmury, a potem skoczę na równe nogi na ziemię. - Przechwalasz się, Baloniku. Tego by i Kucharzewski nie dokazał? - Bo wielki i ciężki. A ja jestem mały i lekki, więc dokażę. - Nie bardzo w to wierzymy. - Przyjdźcie, to zobaczycie. Kuszkowski zdjął czapkę, wyjął z kieszeni mały grzebyk, z zadowoleniem przeczesuje czuprynę. - Winszuję wam - mówi. - Kozłowski, Radzicki i Bellon ocalili honor waszej klasy. Nie same z was baby i zmokłe kury. Wprawdzie znaleźli się dotąd dopiero kandydaci na bohaterów, ale ja ufam ich honorowi, że co powiedzieli, spełnią. - Spełnimy! - krzyczy głośno bohaterska trójka. - Czemu to jednak - zauważa surowy piątoklasista, wskazując wzrokiem chłopca siedzącego nieco na uboczu, z twarzą mizerną, z oczyma podsiniałymi - nie stanął do apelu ten, na którego miałem prawo liczyć najwięcej: Witold Sprężycki? Usłyszawszy swe nazwisko, Sprężycki głowę podnosi, prostuje się, bystre spojrzenie rzuca na mówiącego. - Przed tygodniem - tłumaczy się - wstałem z łóżka po ciężkiej chorobie. Skakać i krzyczeć, choćbym chciał, nie mogę. Niech nikt jednak nie myśli, że się dam innym wyprzedzić. Ja również postanowiłem dokazać sztuki - i dokażę! Głos chłopca, z początku słaby i nawet drżący cokolwiek. przy ostatnich słowach nabiera niezwykłej mocy. Sprężycki jest widocznie przejęty tym, co powiedział. Na próżno jednak i Kuszkowski, i towarzysze oczekują bliższych wyjaśnień - czwarty "bohater" okazuje się mniej skłonnym od poprzedników do czynienia głośnych zapowiedzi. - Na Sprężyckiego nie ma co liczyć - szepce poufnie Sitkiewicz piątoklasiście. - On teraz do niczego. Niedawno miał "trzy ćwierci do śmierci", słaby teraz jak kurczę. Nie dałby rady najmniejszemu szajgecowi... - To prawda - przytwierdza Kuszkowski - choroba zjadła naszego zucha. Jednak z taką pewnością siebie mówił o swojej sztuce... - Językiem wojować łatwo... Zapada wieczór. U fary przedzwoniono już na Anioł Pański. W powietrzu snuje się dym drzewny, lekki, niebieskawy, który nie dławi jak wyziew węgla kamiennego, ale na miejscu otwartym przyjemny być może nawet dla powonienia. Razem z tym miłym dymkiem nadlatują zapachy skwarek ze słoniny, kawy "żołędziowej", jajecznicy z przysmażoną cebulką. Na stancjach przygotowywa się wieczerza dla uczniów - dla tych pyzatych, ociężałych chłopców ze wsi, którzy jak lupus z ich łacińskiego Tirocinium, choć nie rapaces i nie crudeles, są jednak pod względem jedzenia - insatiabiles. I w bohaterskiej drużynie wrażenia żołądkowe zapanowały chwilowo nad innymi. Chłopcy szybko zrywają się z kloców, głowami skinęli sobie na pożegnanie, z pośpiechem pędzą w różnych kierunkach do pełnych mis, które w tej chwili zdają się im wonniejszymi niż róże saarońskie, niż kadzidła w świątyni Salomona... Sprężycki idzie z wolna, wsparty na ramieniu Dembowskiego. - O jakiejże to sztuce myślisz, biedaku? - pyta ostatni z niepokojem i troskliwością matki, czuwającej nad chorym dziecięciem. - Czyś zapomniał, że doktor Dobrzelewski zabronił ci nawet wiele chodzić i głośno mówić? - Toteż moja sztuka nie polega ani na chodzeniu, ani na mówieniu. - Na czymże zatem? - Zobaczysz... Dembowski wzdycha. - Nie zapominaj, Witek, że tobie przykazano: jeść jak najwięcej, sypiać jak najdłużej, mieć dobry humor i przesiadywać po całych dniach w ogrodzie. Moim zdaniem niepotrzebnie nawet chodzisz do szkoły i męczysz się słuchaniem belfrów. Wszakże czy tak, czy inaczej, ten rok dla ciebie stracony... - Tak myślisz, Bronek? - Nawet twój ojciec powiedział, że nie wymaga od ciebie składania egzaminów... Nieprawda? - Aha! Żegnają się przyjaciele serdecznie jak zawsze, całują się jak bracia - jednak przy rozstaniu na ustach Sprężyckiego błąka się uśmiech zagadkowy. Z tym uśmiechem zasiada do swego uczniowskiego stolika, wyciąga z półki książki, z szuflady kajety i starannie obciąwszy knot u świecy łojowej, zabiera się do pracy. Upłynęło kilka tygodni - kilka długich, ciężkich, leniwie wlokących się tygodni, wypełnionych pracą egzaminową, podnieceniem nerwów, niepokojem o dobry stopień, o promocję, o przyszłość... W ciągu tych pracowitych tygodni drużyna bohaterska nie miała czasu na urządzanie posiedzeń "klocowych" - ani razu nie stawiła się w komplecie na zwykłym miejscu nad Narwią. Każdy myślał tylko o sobie, zajmował się wyłącznie własnymi sprawami - niewiele obchodzili go inni, choćby nawet koleżeństwem zbliżeni, wspólnością losów związani. Ale nareszcie godzina "sądu ostatecznego" wybiła. Skończyły się egzaminy, odbył się "popis", ogłoszono zapadłe na radzie nauczycielskiej wyroki. Kto miał utonąć, poszedł na dno, kto miał wypłynąć, ukazał się na powierzchni - rozdano nagrody, listy pochwalne, promocje - jedne oczy zabłysły radością i dumą, inne napełniły się łzami żalu albo brzydkiej zawiści - i miasteczko zapadło w senną, leniwą ciszę wakacyjną. Na chwilę jednak przed ostateczną rozsypką gromadka niebieskich mundurków skupiła się raz jeszcze przy klocach, których połowę zdążono już przez ten czas porznąć na deski i Narwią, a następnie Wisłą spławić do Gdańska. W gromadce nie brakło żadnego z tych, co tu niedawno śluby bohaterskie wykonali. Tylko z szeregu "świadków" ubyli dwaj czy trzej najniecierpliwsi, którym tak się spieszyło do jazdy konnej na oklep, do biegania boso po łąkach, do kąpieli w kamienistym strumieniu lub pełnej żab sadzawce, że wprost z sali popisowej przeszli na bryczkę i pomknęli wyciągniętym kłusem do rodzinnej zagrody. Na klocach nadrzecznych znów siedzą: Sitkiewicz, Radzicki, Kozłowski, Dembowski, Sprężycki, Bellon i inni. I znów rej wodzi, i objawy szacunku odbiera Kuszkowski, ubrany w szaty cywilne, przedzierzgniony już niemal w "obywatela", imponujący scyzorykiem, nieco za wielkim słomianym kapeluszem, cokolwiek za krótką marynarką beżową, a najwięcej tym, że ma w kieszeni patent z ukończenia całej "powiatówki" i kpi sobie ze wszystkich na świecie szkół, lekcji, zadań, książek, belfrów i inspektorów. Jeśli z niejaką ujmą dla swej cywilności zstąpił on raz jeszcze między niebieskie mundurki, czyni to dlatego jedynie, aby spełnić do końca swój honorowy obowiązek arbitra i zażądać od ochotników zdania sprawy z wielkich dzieł, do których się zobowiązali. Jest wprost niezrównany, Jowiszowi na Olimpie podobny, gdy machnąwszy w prawo i w lewo prawdziwą trzcinową laską i zaciągnąwszy się dymem prawdziwego groszowego papierosa, mówi: - Prosimy o uwagę. Kozłowski ma głos. Spośród ciżby niebieskich mundurków wychyla się śniada twarz Kozła, pociesznie skrzywiona. Oczy "galerii" zwracają się na nią ciekawie. Wtajemniczeni w sprawę zatykają usta czapkami. - Wezwany na konkurs bohaterów, zobowiązałeś się, mości Koźle, dokonać sztuki nad sztukami, mianowicie: pójść nocą na cmentarz. Potwierdzasz to? - Potwierdzam. - Zobowiązanie spełniłeś? - Spełniłem. - Świadkowie? - Stróż i dziadek kościelny od Świętego Krzyża, którzy mnie na cmentarzu schwytali i biorąc za złodzieja - obili. - Zapewniałeś, że walczyć będziesz. - Jak lew... ale z "duszami" i "umarlakami". O! wynik walki z nimi byłby zupełnie inny! - A jakiż był z dziadkiem i stróżem? - Taki, żem na placu boju pozostawił pięć guzików: jeden z przodu mundura, cztery z tyłu; wyniosłem zaś stamtąd około piętnastu sińców, rozrzuconych w różnych okolicach ciała. Prócz tego zapłacić musiałem "złoty, groszy sześć" za kwiatki podeptane na jednej mogile. - Dumny jesteś ze swego bohaterstwa? - Jestem wściekły na swoją głupotę! - Skończone. Prosimy o nowe natężenie uwagi. Radzicki ma głos. Po "wprowadzeniu sprawy", krępy, zapalczywy chłopiec rozpowiada głosem krzykliwym: - Nie dwa, ale dwadzieścia razy i nie jedną Narew, ale sto Narwi przepłynąłbym, gdyby nie kurcz. Ale co z tym diabelstwem zrobisz, jak ci w nogę wlezie? Zupełnie jakby kundel zębami chwycił i rwał! Ty naprzód, a kurcz w tył... ty na wierzch, a kurcz do dna. I sam nie wiesz, jak się to stało, ale wrzeszczysz na całe gardło: "Olaboga! ratujcie!..." - Więc Narwi nie przepłynąłeś? - Przepłynąłem raz w jedną stronę i już miałem wracać, gdy licho kurcz przyniosło. Dobrze jeszcze, że to się stało blisko brzegu i że Onufer z Murowanki, co tam niedaleko "szczubły" łowił, zdążył z czółnem podpłynąć. Żeby mi był wiosła nie podał, poszedłbym na dno jak amen w pacierzu! Wśród słuchaczów odzywają się głosy krytyczne. Ci ganią, tamci chwalą, owi czynią "fachowe" uwagi. Podrażniony chłopiec zwraca się do krytyków z pięściami zaciśniętymi. - Głupcy jesteście! - krzyczy - swoje kpinki i przytyki schowajcie dla takich, jacyście sami! Myślicie pewnie, że Radzicki miał "pietra", że stchórzył i uciekł? No, to chodźcie ze mną stąd, zaraz, wszyscy, ilu was jest, do Murowanki, a w oczach waszych nie dwa, ale trzy razy Narew przepłynę! Przy tych słowach czyni ruch, jakby już rozbierać się miał i do wody skakać. - Zuch! - mówi Kuszkowski, przez pół do siebie, przez pół do słuchaczów. - Bohater, co? A na to, z najdalszego kloca, gruby, mocny, dobitny głos odpowiada: - Wariat! To przemówił milczący dotąd Kucharzewski. Wszyscy zwracają nań oczy zaciekawione. Kucharzewski jest najwyższą powagą w sprawach pływackich. - Wariat, mówię - powtarza olbrzym z większym jeszcze naciskiem - bo trzeba" mieć źle we łbie, żeby się narażać na pewne utonięcie. Szkoda, że byłem wówczas chory, bobym do tego głupstwa nie dopuścił. Tam najtęższy pływak nie poradzi! Prąd tak rwie, że cetnarowe kamienie unosi. Za uszy bym "knota" przytrzymał! Jemu się zdawało, że go kurcz chwycił, a to kręciły nim wiry, co tam wodę ciągle świdrują. Wariat! postrzeleniec, bzik!... I jeszcze mówi, że chce sztukę powtórzyć! No, niech lepiej trzyma język za zębami, bo jak Boga kocham... Głos olbrzyma brzmi tak groźnie, a oczy Radzickiego ciskają tak straszne błyskawice, że przezorniejsi śpieszą zażegnać burzę w zawiązku, nie dopuszczając zapaśników do siebie. - Z Radzickim skończone! - obwieszcza z wyniosłości kloca najwyższy arbiter. - Niech wystąpi trzeci z kandydatów na bohatera: Bellon alias Balonik. Uciszcie się, panowie, i słuchajcie, co ów powie. "Ów" wyskakuje przed audytorium, maleńki, pyzaty, rumiany, istna piłeczka. - Miałem skoczyć z huśtawki - mówi wesoło. - Tak. Z huśtawki rozbujanej. Skoczyłeś? - Skoczyłem. - I cóż? - Ano, niech powiedzą świadkowie. Występuje Sitkiewicz i dwaj inni jeszcze. - Chcieliśmy do tego nie dopuścić - mówi Sitkiewicz - ale smarkacz uparł się i skoczył. - Ty, Sitko - woła zaperzony malec - tylko bez "smarkaczów"! "Balonikiem" pozwalam się nazywać, ale za "smarkacza" możesz oberwać. - Skoczył - ciągnie tamten, nic sobie z pogróżek nie czyniąc - no, i naturalnie, rękę złamał. - Kłamiesz. Nie złamałem, lecz zwichnąłem. - Jedno licho. - Nie jedno. W tydzień później mogłem już był skakać po raz drugi. - Spodziewam się - zauważył Kuszkowski dobrotliwie - żeś tego nie zrobił! - Wariatem przecie nie jestem! Śmieją się słuchacze - śmieje się i arbiter. - Jakże zatem - pyta ostatni - zapatrujesz się dziś sam na swoje bohaterstwo? - Że jest odpowiedniejsze dla małpy niż dla człowieka. - Co panowie o tym sądzicie? - zwraca się Kuszkowski do obecnych. - Co do mnie, przyznaję Balonikowi słuszność. - I ja!... i ja!... i ja!... - przytakują zewsząd cieńsze i grubsze głosy. Arbiter wstaje, przeciąga się, laską w powietrzu wykręca młynka. - Zatem - finis. Skończone z Bellonem i skończone ze wszystkimi. Żegnam panów. Chce odchodzić - wtem chłopców kilku poczyna wykrzykiwać: - A Sprężycki?... Zapomniał pan o Sprężyckim... Hej, Sprężycki! Sprężycki!... Wezwany wystąpił z gromadki. - Czego wrzeszczycie, wariaty? - Twoja sztuka... słyszysz?... twoja sztuka? - Jaka sztuka? - Sztuki miałeś dokazać... Nie pamiętasz? - No tak - potwierdza Kuszkowski, którego zatrzymano. - Obiecałeś spełnić jakieś bohaterstwo. Sprężycki uśmiechnął się lekceważąco - blade jednak policzki zapłonęły mu nagłym rumieńcem. - Iiii... jakie tam bohaterstwo!... jaka tam sztuka!... Rozpiął mundurek, wyciąga ukrytą pod nim książkę w czerwonej oprawie ze złocistymi brzegami. - Oto wszystko, na com się zdobył - spokojnie mówi. - Cóż takiego? - Nagroda. - Winszujemy! Ale... w każdej klasie otrzymało nagrody po dwóch uczniów; w całej szkole - dziesięciu. I to się powtarza corocznie. Czy tych wszystkich nagrodzonych będziemy nazywali bohaterami? Sprężycki oczy spuszcza, milczy. Jego skromna, jakby zawstydzona mina zdaje się mówić: "Prawda..." Ale w tej chwili z pomocą przyjacielowi przybywa Dembowski. - O jednym tylko pan Kuszkowski zapomniał. Nagrody zdobywają zwykle tacy, co przez cały rok bez przerwy do szkoły chodzą. A Sprężycki miał blisko półroczną przerwę skutkiem ciężkiej choroby. W ciągu pięciu miesięcy musiał nauczyć się kursu dziesięciomiesięcznego, i to nauczyć się nie tylko na promocję, lecz i na nagrodę. Zdaje mi się, że to niezgorsza sztuka! - Daj pokój, Bronek... - prosi półgłosem Sprężycki. - Nie ma o czym mówić... Ale tamten nie chce się uspokoić. Czuje, że jest jego obowiązkiem zasłudze przyjaciela oddać publiczne świadectwo. Sprężyckiego zna dobrze: on, gdy postawi przed sobą cel jakiś, całą duszą mu się oddaje, wszystkie siły mu poświęca, ale gdy cel osiągnięty, już o nim zapomniał - już lekceważy go, już przemyśliwa o innym... - Tak, tak - prawi tym głośniej, im silniej do milczenia skłania go kolega - Sprężycki dokazał dzieła, na jakie nie zdobyłby się z pewnością żaden z tych, co tu zuchów i bohaterów udają! "Bohaterów" - wymówił z niezmierną ironią. - A jeszcze i to wiedzieć trzeba, że go nikt do tego nie zmuszał ani nawet nie namawiał. Sam słyszałem, jak pan Sprężycki powiedział mu raz: "- Ty, Witek, o promocję nie kłopocz się. Już ci ten rok daruję. Wolę cię widzieć w niższej klasie zdrowym niż w najwyższej nawet, kwękającym..." A Sprężycki co? Jak wszyscy posnęli, wymykał się cichaczem do bawialni, zapalał świece i kuł a kuł... Raz do białego dnia ślęczał nad łaciną i wydał ją potem expedite, aż "Dziad" głową kręcił, piątkę mu dał i jeszcze tabaką poczęstował. A "polski" jak umiał - niech powiedzą koledzy. Zakasowałby niejednego piątoklasistę. Chaber aż w głowę zachodził, skąd on tyle wie - bo tego, co on umiał, w książkach szkolnych nie ma. Ale Sprężycki ma inne jeszcze książki, skąd może, pożycza i czyta a czyta - aż ja dziwię się nieraz, jak jemu oczy wystarczą. No, i postawił na swoim. Tamten dawny prymus to aż zachorował z zazdrości. Niech go tam! Wszyscy wiedzą, że dostawał piątki tylko przez protekcję, bo jak jego ojciec przyjedzie ze wsi, zaraz idzie do "handlu" i wszystkich belfrów zaprasza. Ale Witek protekcji nie potrzebuje - co ma, to własną zasługą zdobył. Nawet inspektor, choć zły na niego jak pies za to, że go naśladuje, wargę jak on wysuwa i brzuch wypina - musiał przyznać, że to najtęższa głowa z całej klasy... - Słuchaj, Bronek! - krzyczy już zły naprawdę Sprężycki - jak nie zamkniesz gęby, to sobie pójdę, ale pamiętaj, że z przyjaźni naszej kwita!... - No, no, już milczę - uspokaja go przestraszony groźbą kolega. - Niech jednak pan Kuszkowski dowie się, kto tu naprawdę jest zuch, a kto tylko swym zuchostwem ludziom oczy mydli... Wymowa Dembowskiego zrobiła swoje. Najwyższy arbiter poprawia kapelusza (nie może jakoś dotąd ze swą "cywilnością" dojść do ładu), macha laską w lewo, w prawo... - Panowie! - przemawia głosem trybuna - przedstawiono nam tu różne rodzaje bohaterstwa. Jedno okazało się głupotą, drugie szaleństwem, trzecie wariacją. Właściwie pod względem wartości wewnętrznej nie było żadnej pomiędzy nimi różnicy. Kozłowski, Radzicki, Bellon sami po namyśle przyznają, że tytuł bohatera żadnemu z nich się nie należy. Zastanówmy się bowiem panowie: co to jest bohaterstwo? Odchrząknął i tym razem mocno już kapelusz na głowie osadziwszy, ciągnie: - Podług mnie, panowie, bohaterstwo jest to taki czyn, który z trudem i niebezpieczeństwem wykonany, przynosi rzetelną korzyść albo samemu wykonawcy, albo innym. Zapytuję teraz panów, jaką korzyść przynieść mogłoby komukolwiek: primo, pójście czyjeś w nocy na cmentarz; secundo, dwukrotne przepłynięcie rzeki; tertio, zeskoczenie z huśtawki? Sądzę nawet, że zgodzicie się panowie ze mną, gdy powiem, że te wszystkie czyny mogły mieć skutki wręcz przeciwne i wykonawcom swym oraz innym osobom zamiast korzyści przynieść szkodę i nieszczęście. Mianowicie: ad primum, włóczący się nocą po cmentarzu mógł był łatwo z przestrachu zapaść w ciężką chorobę; ad secundum, przepływający rzekę w miejscu niebezpiecznym mógł był łatwo utonąć, pozostawiając w rozpaczy rodziców swych i rodzeństwo; ad tertium, skaczący z huśtawki mógł był uczynić się na całe życie kaleką. W tym miejscu mówcy przyjść musiały na myśl zarzuty, jakie spotkać go mogły ze strony słuchaczów. Uprzedzając je objaśnia: - Dziwić się może kto będzie, żem wiedząc o tym, na nierozsądne próby pozwolił. Wyznaję otwarcie, żem nie brał ich na serio. Niech to nikogo nie obraża, ale nie przypuszczałem, żeby w naszej pięcioklasówce, z której ukończenia jestem tak dumny, mogli znaleźć się ludzie zdolni do podobnego... no, do podobnego - żakostwa. Szmer przeszedł po zgromadzeniu. Jedni półgłośno chichoczą, inni gniewnie pomrukują. - Uspokójcie się, panowie - podnosi głos mówca. - Honor szkoły nie został stracony. Ocalił go - Sprężycki. - Zuch Sprężycki! - wyrwał się ktoś. - To jeszcze nie wiadomo... - mityguje go inny. - Panowie! - grzmi Kuszkowski, dochodząc widocznie do ostatecznego swej mowy zamknięcia - stawiam panom w tej chwili pytanie zasadnicze: jak nazwać to, co uczynił ten wasz schorowany, mizerny, wątły kolega? Czy można i czy godzi się powiedzieć, że to było żakostwo, fanfaronada, wariacja? - Co znowu!... Broń Boże!... Bynajmniej!... - przeczą energicznym chórem głosy chłopięce. - A czy zgodzilibyście się, panowie, nazwać to - bohaterstwem? - Tak! tak!... Nie inaczej... To bohaterstwo!... Prawdziwe bohaterstwo!... Bohaterskie bohaterstwo!... - Zatem - kończy swą rzecz mówca - jeżeli dzieło samo nazwaliśmy bohaterstwem, to jaka nazwa należy się jego twórcy? W odpowiedzi chór krzyczy wrzaskliwie, lecz jednozgodnie: - Bohater!!... I zaraz potem odzywają się oddzielne wykrzykniki: - Sprężycki bohater! - Hura Sprężycki! - W górę Sprężyckiego! Na próżno jednak oglądają się wszyscy za Sprężyckim. Ulotnił się - zanim jeszcze panegiryk na jego cześć dobiegł do końca. Do ulotnienia się "bohater" miał kilka ważnych powodów. Nie najmniejszym był ten, że... spieszno mu było zagrać jak najprędzej w kręgle, które dostał od ojca za promocję z nagrodą. Category:Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka